In Another Life
by severus-is-my-baby
Summary: Sequel to I Promise You. Severus has waited...and waited...and waited. Now it's Hermione's last year at school and its his last chance to make her remember. AU since HBP because i didnt like the way it ended. chap 6 up!
1. Now Or Never

A/N: Well here it is. The first chapter to the sequel to I Promise You. I know I just finished that story today but I couldn't wait any longer. I'm not a very patient person. lol. The song at the beginning of this chapter is called In Another Life and it's by Ashlee Simpson. I thought that it fit this story perfectly hence the title of the story.

In Another Life

Chapter 1: Now Or Never

In Another Life Ashlee Simpson

_Do you love me? Oh do you love me?_

_I say so._

_Do you need me? Oh do you need me?_

_God I hope._

_I get this feeling deep inside,_

_That somewhere somehow you've passed me by._

_I can't put my finger on it but…_

_The more that I see you, the more that I know,_

_Everywhere you go is everywhere I've been._

_You finish all my sentences before they begin._

_And I know that look in your eyes,_

_It's like I've seen you before about a million times._

_In another life, in another life maybe,_

_In another life you must have been mine._

_You make me feel so,_

_Oh you make me feel so…_

_Beautiful._

_It doesn't matter,_

_No it never matters if we're out or home._

_We can make hours into years._

_Wherever you go, you're always here._

_It's like I've known you from before,_

_But I'm just so happy you walked through my door._

_Everywhere you go is everywhere I've been._

_You finish all my sentences before they begin._

_And I know that look in your eyes,_

_It's like I've seen you before about a million times._

_In another life, in another life maybe,_

_In another life you must have been mine._

_I'm breathing you in,_

_I'm breathing you out,_

_You're all around me._

_No matter what you do, I wanna spend my life with you,_

_Only you._

_Do you love me? Oh do you love me?_

_Say you love me, oh say you love me._

_Everywhere you go is everywhere I've been._

_You finish all my sentences before they begin._

_And I know that look in your eyes,_

_It's like I've seen you before about a million times._

_In another life, in another life maybe,_

_In another life you must have been mine._

_And I know that look in your eyes,_

_It's like I've seen you before about a million times._

_In another life, in another life maybe,_

_In another life you must have been mine._

_Do you love me? Oh say you love me._

Severus Snape was not just your ordinary wizard. He happened to work at the best school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, Hogwarts. He was the Potions master and the Head of Slytherin house. This all sounds ordinary right? To everyone around him, he was the snarky, mean potions teacher, but underneath he was so much different. You see Severus had only loved one woman in his whole life.

The only problem was, she was his student, and she had no idea that they had had a relationship at all. Hermione Granger was her name. When Severus had been in his final year of school here at Hogwarts, she had accidentally fallen back in time and ended up in his life. They had fallen in love and he had given her a promise ring. He told her he would wait his whole life for her if he must. So that's what he was doing. He would wait as long as it took for her to remember him.

The day she set foot in Hogwarts, his heart leapt with joy, there was just one problem. She was eleven and he was thirty-one. He knew he should not be in love with an eleven year old so he waited. He had noticed from the moment he saw her that she was wearing the ring he gave her. This made him have reason to hope. He had watched her become friends with the Potter boy and the Weasley boy. She of course was placed in Gryffindor, for her intellect and bravery. She was very smart.

He had remembered how she had said he was mean to her so he was going to change. He had not scolded her for her intelligence, as she had said. Now he would praise her and even awarded points to her, the only Gryffindor to ever receive points from the Head of Slytherin.

Then she had returned the next year. Twelve, he had told himself, was still much too young. So he had waited longer. He had almost lost her during that year. She had been petrified by a Basilisk. Every night he went to visit her in the hospital wing. He had said that it was to check the infirmary's potion supply, but he was there watching over her. When she had been cured he could not have been happier.

The next year, she came back and he noticed she was turning into a young woman. But thirteen was still too young. That year he had saved her from Professor Lupin, who had been a were-wolf at the time. He had seen her and the two idiot boys going out onto the grounds at night and followed them. If he hadn't been there, who knows what could have happened to her.

During her forth year, Dumbledore had decided to host the Tri-Wizard tournament, and Potter had been mysteriously entered. He watched her help him all she could to get through the tournament. Then the Yule ball came and she had looked gorgeous. If only he could have been her date instead of that idiotic Bulgarian boy who couldn't even pronounce her name correctly. She was fourteen, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. But still he kept to himself.

Then her fifth year and he had beamed as she had passed all her O.W.L.'s with flying colors. He had watched her deal with the loss of Harry's god-father, whom was close with all of the 'Golden Trio' as they were known. She was becoming a woman and he knew he wouldn't be able to stay away much longer, but she was still only fifteen.

Finally in her sixth year he had helped them defeat Voldemort. He had seen how quickly she became an adult. She had seen many people she loved die. But it hadn't affected her as much as he had thought. She still seemed to care about the minor things like school. Fortunately for him, she hadn't taken much interest in boys. Although he had seen the way they looked at her. She was no longer a child, and she had the body to prove it. Sixteen, he told himself, is not a child anymore, but still he had not acted on his feelings.

Now she had returned for her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. He knew if he was going to do something, he had to do it this year. He was running out of time, and if he didn't act fast, he could lose her forever. This year she had been chosen Head Girl, like he knew she would be. He sat at the Head's Table in the Great Hall and watched her take a seat at the Gryffindor table for what would be her last Sorting Ceremony. She looked up at him, smiled and waved. Her smile always made his heart melt. At least he had managed to make _her _like him. He didn't care if any of the other students liked him or not. He waved back and she turned to her friends.

Hermione took her usual seat at the Gryffindor table and looked up at her professors. She smiled and waved at Professor Snape. He was her favorite teacher. She liked all the teachers but he was the only one who didn't exploit her intelligence as if it were for sale. He treated her like an equal. She couldn't understand why so many students hated him. She would never tell anyone, but she had somewhat developed a crush on him over the years. He had saved her on countless occasions. She had to force herself not to daydream when she was in his presence. She turned her thoughts from her Potions professor and began to talk to her best friend, Ginny Weasley.

"Hey Gin, I had another one of those dreams again." Ginny turned to Hermione and looked concerned. Hermione had been having strange dreams ever since she could remember. The only thing was, as she got older, the dreams began to get more adult like.

"What happened this time?" Ginny asked. Hermione recalled her dream from the previous night and told it to Ginny.

"Well that guy was in it again." They were always about the same people. Herself, of course, and a boy about her age whom she couldn't tell who it was, and a girl who reminded her strangely of Ginny.

"Well this time, I was crying and telling him that I was from the future but that I loved him." She furrowed her brow in thought, trying to remember. "He said that he needed to think about things and then he left me there crying. But then he gave me a ring and we…you know." Hermione looked down at her right hand. She smiled at the ring that she had had her whole life. It was silver with a small pink heart in the middle. Her father had given it to her when she was a child, or at least that's what she thought. She didn't really remember how she had gotten it.

"So have you figured out who the boy is?" Ginny asked, not paying attention to the sorting.

"No but he seems familiar. It's like I know him from somewhere."

"Well what does he look like?"

"I've told you Gin, I can never see his face. It's like it's blurred out or something. Oh Dumbledore is giving his speech." Hermione stopped talking and listened to Dumbledore's annual start of term speech.

"And I am pleased to announce this year's Head boy and girl, Mr. Draco Malfoy, and Miss Hermione Granger." Hermione blushed as everyone applauded. She looked up at Professor Snape and saw him applauding and smiling. She blushed, thinking that he was applauding for her but then realized it was probably for his god-child Draco. After everyone had eaten dinner and dessert Dumbledore congratulated the new students and dismissed them all. Hermione however, had to stay behind, to receive her Head girl instructions.

"Hey Hermione!" Hermione turned to find Draco making his way through the crowd to her. The two of them had developed somewhat of a friendship, when he had helped to defeat Voldemort.

"Draco, how was your summer?" She said smiling as he finally reached her.

"It wasn't too bad. You know lot's of family stuff. Going through my dad's will, dealing with my mother." Draco's father had been murdered in the final battle and had left Draco and his mother with everything. Unfortunately the rest of his family hadn't approved of Draco's alliance during the war and wouldn't acknowledge him as family.

"Oh I'm sorry. Are you getting along all right though?"

"Yeah I'm just glad to be here, and away from it all. So what's the deal with our Head's stuff? Do you know anything about it?" Hermione shook her head and watched the rest of the students file out of the Great Hall.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to show you to your rooms and alert you of your duties," said Severus. "Now if you two would please follow me." They nodded and followed him out of the Great Hall. When they had reached their rooms, he showed them through to a giant room decorated in Gold and Green, Gryffindor and Slytherin colors. _At least they didn't do red and green, even I don't like Christmas that much, _Hermione thought as she looked around the room.

"Draco, if you would follow me into here, I will show you your room. Hermione you can wait out here and then I will show you your room." Hermione nodded. She looked around the room as Severus led Draco into his room. She was looking at the bookshelf when Severus came out of Draco's room alone.

"Enjoying the scenery Hermione?" She jumped as she heard his silky voice behind her. She tried not to blush as she turned around. He showed her into her room and she gasped when she saw it. Everything was a deep shade of blue, her favorite color. Severus smiled as he watched her explore her room.

"You know I had Dumbledore build that bookshelf over there, especially for you. I've even taken the liberty of providing you with some rare books." He pointed to an oak bookshelf that rivaled her own at her house. She smiled and ran over to hug him.

"Thank you so much Professor. I love it." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Then realizing what she had done, her face turned beat red.

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Hermione." He was trying not to sound too happy.

"Well I'll leave you to your explorations." He turned and closed her door behind him. He reached up and touched the spot where she had kissed him and smiled. He didn't even notice that Draco had been watching him the whole time. Draco just looked confused when he saw his professor's actions, but didn't say anything. Severus couldn't stop smiling. This was definitely going to be his year. It was now or never.

Hermione was still blushing and couldn't believe what she had just done. She collapsed on her bed and sighed. This was going to be a great year. She could just feel it.

A/N: So what did you think? I am really happy with the way this chapter turned out and I hope you are too. Please review…please.


	2. Night Gorgeous

A/N: I'm so glad you all liked this story. I was determined to finish this chapter today because it's my birthday, and what better day to post a chapter ;) Ok someone asked how Hermione has had the ring all her life. Well I wasn't really sure, I'm still not but I just wanted her to have it all her life. If I ever figure out an explanation, I'll let you know ;) Some one also said that they are sort of OOC in this story, I know. It just didn't seem right to have him be mean to her after all they've been through. But she's the only student, other than Draco, that he's nice to. Draco is way OOC in this chap but I needed him to be, after the war and all. Wow, ok enough of my rambling and here's the next chapter.

Chapter 2: Night Gorgeous

Hermione woke up early and got ready for her classes. After she had gotten dressed she went out into the common room and explored a little. She found a mini kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She turned around to find Draco coming out of his room, with nothing but his boxers on. She quickly covered her eyes.

"Draco, must you walk around without any clothes on?" He grinned.

"I _have_ clothes on. And this is just as much my room as it is yours."

"I know but it's just…" He had walked over to the kitchen and was now standing rather close to her. She lowered her hand but quickly covered her eyes again seeing how close he was. He smirked at how uneasy she was getting.

"What's wrong Hermione? Why so nervous?"

"Don't flatter yourself Draco." She walked over and sat on the couch. Draco sat on the other couch.

"So Hermione, you wouldn't happen to know why a dear professor of ours left a certain Head girl's room looking so happy last night, would you?" Hermione tried not to smile.

"I have no idea Draco."

"Yeah whatever." He said smirking. "So what happened last night anyways?"

"Nothing happened Draco. I don't know what you're talking about." She got up and went back into her room trying to stop herself from screaming in joy. Draco knew something was up between Hermione and his god-father and he was going to find out what it was. Hermione grabbed her things, went down to breakfast and sat next to Ginny.

"So how was your first night as Head Girl?"

"It was amazing," Hermione said as she appeared to be focusing her thoughts elsewhere. The she snapped back to reality. "Oh you meant…it was good." Ginny raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"I had another dream again. This time the guy was whispering something in my ear. I think we were in the library. Then he kissed me." _I wish Professor Snape was the man in my dreams, _Hermione thought as she noticed him taking his seat at the Head's table. Ginny noticed Hermione staring and smiled.

"So Professor Snape looks pretty hott this year doesn't he?" Ginny whispered trying to see what Hermione would do.

"Yes he does…uh I mean…" Hermione blushed as she realized what she had said. "Ginny don't tell anyone, please."

"Don't worry Hermione. I won't tell anyone. Besides, it's about time you admitted it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're always staring at him for one. You blush every time he talks to you. You make up any excuse to go visit him."

"He's my favorite teacher; I just want to please him."

"I bet you do."

"Ginny!"

"What? I'm only stating the obvious."

"And what would that be?"

"That you're completely in love with Professor Snape." Hermione blushed again. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. Maybe Ginny had a point. She did always get nervous when he was around. She constantly found herself daydreaming about him. Twenty minutes later she arrived at his classroom. She was always the first one to Potions. She took a seat in her usual, front of the room, desk.

"Good morning Professor," Hermione said when he entered the room.

"Good morning Hermione." He took a seat at his desk and she walked up to him. She handed him a stack of papers.

"Here's my summer homework." He smiled.

"But it's not due until next week."

"I know." He took the papers and noticed her ring.

"That's a nice ring Hermione, where did you get it?" She smiled and looked at it.

"I'm not sure exactly. I've had it ever since I can remember." He sighed wondering if she would ever remember.

"Something wrong Professor?"

"No, no, it's just start of term stress," he lied.

"Oh is there anything I can do to help?" He took her hand.

"No, you've done plenty Hermione. You're the brightest student I've ever had." Then he noticed she was staring at their hands and he removed his quickly. Just then the students began to file in for class and she was forced to sit down. Hermione smiled as she watched him begin his lecture. She answered all his questions and finally it was time to begin the potion. She gathered her ingredients and got to work.

After Severus had lectured the class, he had given them instructions for a simple potion. He took a seat and watched the class get to work. He noticed Hermione's precision in everything she did. She read and reread every line. He smiled as she worked efficiently. He needed to figure out how he would make her remember him. He must have dazed off because suddenly she was standing in front of him holding out her bottled potion.

"I'm finished Professor." He snapped back to reality and blinked a few times trying to comprehend what she had said.

"Oh, very good Miss Granger." He took her potion and set it down on his desk.

"Are we going to have any homework tonight? I thought I might get a head start if we are." Severus thought for a moment.

"No there's none tonight." Hermione smiled and returned to her seat. She sat down and looked around the room. Everyone else was still hard at work on their potions. She then looked back up at Severus. She leaned her head on her hand and just watched him. She finally realized that he was watching her watching him and lowered her eyes. She tried to hide her blush but he had seen it.

Later that night Hermione was in her room after dinner. She had to leave soon to do her rounds as Head Girl. She only hoped she didn't have to discipline too many kids on her first night. She left her room and said good bye to Draco who was reading on the couch.

She headed out the door and walked down a long corridor. After finding no one for about ten minutes she stopped to look out a window. She gazed at the clear starry night sky.

"Good evening Miss Granger." Hermione jumped and turned around to see Severus standing behind her.

"Professor, you scared me."

"I'm sorry Hermione."

"No it's ok. I guess I was just dozing off."

"It is a beautiful night isn't it?"

"Yes it is," she said looking at the sky again. "I should continue my rounds."

"Care if I join you? I'm also doing my rounds."

"No not at all." They walked down the corridor.

"So Miss Granger, how was your summer?"

"It was good, although I've been having strange dreams lately."

"What are they about?" He was curious now.

"Well there's always this boy who I guess must be my age. I can't really tell though because I never see his face. But I'm guessing he must be my boyfriend because he is in all my dreams." She didn't want to tell him all the things that she had done with this boy in her dreams. "Then there's this girl who reminds me a lot of Ginny Weasley. She's got red hair just like Ginny."

"That's interesting." It couldn't be him, could it? Perhaps she _did _remember what had happened, she just didn't know it was real.

"Then that boy I mentioned, he seems _very _familiar. I swear I know him from somewhere."

_Of course he seems familiar Hermione. He's standing right next to you, _he thought. He wanted to tell her that _he _was the man in her dreams, but he couldn't just blurt it out.

"So do you like your new classes?" Severus asked.

"Oh yes, I love them. Especially Potions. It's my favorite class."

"Well you are extremely skilled in Potions."

_That's not why it's my favorite class_, Hermione thought.

"Well I do have an amazing professor." He smiled.

"Thank you but it takes more than the professor to achieve grades like yours Hermione." She blushed. As they rounded a corner she happened to look at a clock. It was almost eleven.

"I should be getting back to my room. Don't want to be up too late."

"All right. Good night Hermione."

"Good night Professor. Thanks for the company. It was…refreshing." He smiled as she walked down a different corridor towards her rooms.

Hermione went through the door to the common room and leaned against it. She sighed and smiled, not noticing that Draco was sitting on the couch.

"Why so happy Hermione?" She opened her eyes and saw Draco smirking at her.

"No particular reason." She walked over and sat next to him.

"Come on Hermione, you can tell me. It's not like I'm going to tell anyone."

"And what's in it for me?"

"Aha! So there _is_ something to tell."

"I never said that." She grinned. "But if there _was _something, what would you do for me?"

"Well I could tell you a secret."

"What _kind _of secret. Is it a good one?"

"Yes it's a good one." Hermione thought for a moment.

"Ok I'll tell you, but you have to go first."

"Fine." Draco mumbled something that Hermione couldn't hear.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I said, I'm…" He took a deep breath. "…gay. I've never told anyone before."

"Draco! I had no idea. I'm so glad that you told me. And don't worry I won't tell anyone." She hugged him and smiled.

"So now that I got that off my chest, what's your big secret?"

"Well it's not as big as that but…I have a crush on Professor Snape. Well it's more than a crush. I can't stop thinking about him. That's why I was so happy when I got back. He walked with me on my rounds and I'm surprised I could even speak to him." She sighed and smiled just as she had done when she returned from her rounds.

"_Oh _no wonder you've been all weird when he's around. He's my god father so I could hook you up with him you know."

"Draco! He's my professor. It's against the rules."

"He won't be for much longer." Hermione was silent for a moment.

"And why would he like _me_? I mean he's a genius and I'm just a silly little girl."

"Don't think so little of yourself Hermione, you're the smartest witch in a century and not to mention the boys are drooling over you."

"They are not!"

"They are too, trust me. If I was straight, I'd be drooling right along with them. You can have any boy or _man _you want." She blushed.

"Well I should be getting to bed."

"Night gorgeous. I'm going to call you that from now on. Maybe it will make him jealous." Draco winked and went into his own room. Hermione went into her room and layed down on her bed. She fell asleep thinking about what Draco had said.

A/N: Well what did you think? Tell me in your review please :D


	3. Phase One

A/N: Yay chap three! ok its kinda short but I hope you like it.

Chapter 3: Phase One

"_Professor, should we be doing this?" Hermione asked as Severus was kissing her neck._

"_I thought this is what you wanted Hermione. And please call me Severus, at least in private." He stopped and looked at her._

"_Well yes, it is what I want Severus, but can't you get in trouble?"_

"_I don't care about that. I love you Hermione. I have waited twenty years for you." Hermione seemed to understand what he meant because she didn't say anything about it._

"_I love you too. I just don't want to get you fired."_

"_I understand but you needn't worry." He pulled her against his body and kissed her._

Hermione woke up breathing very heavily. She looked around the room and sighed. Her dream had seemed so real. _If only it was real_, she thought. Draco had really gotten to her because it had been four days since she told him she liked Professor Snape and that was the fourth dream she had had about her professor. She got up and jumped into the shower.

After her morning rituals, she emerged into the common room and found Draco pouring some coffee.

"Good morning gorgeous." He had called her that non-stop since he thought of it, not that she minded. It didn't hurt to have someone calling you gorgeous on a daily basis, even if he was gay.

"Good morning Draco."

"Want some coffee?" She smelled the coffee and went over to the kitchen.

"Mmm yes please." He poured her a cup and she sat at the counter in front of him. She took it and smelled it before taking a sip.

"So, have you thought at all about what I said the other night?"

"About what?"

"About you and Professor Snape?"

"Not really," she lied. She _had _thought about it. Probably _too _much. She had determined that it wouldn't be worth it if they were caught. He could lose everything and she could as well. But that didn't stop her from thinking about him.

"I better get to breakfast. See you there." She left immediately not allowing him to speak. He didn't need to say anything, he already had a plan. Now he just needed to put it into action. Hermione walked into the Great Hall and found Harry, Ron and Ginny already there. She took a seat next to Ron and across from Ginny and Harry who seemed to be sitting rather close.

"Morning guys," she said as she took a piece of toast.

"Morning Hermione. Are you glad it's finally Friday? I am," Ginny said.

"Yeah actually I am. I'm looking forward to a nice relaxing weekend."

"Well I hope you enjoy it, cause us three have Quidditch all weekend, no thanks to Harry," Ron said before stuffing his face. Harry was the Gryffindor seeker and also the team captain. Ginny was a chaser and Ron was the keeper. Harry was determined to be the best Gryffindor team Hogwarts had ever seen.

"If we're going to be the best, we need to get an early start. It's bad enough we haven't practiced all week," Harry said.

"'Arry relax, we're gonna be da bes' dis yea'. We 'ave da bes' team in da schoo'," Ron said with his mouth full. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Ronald, must you talk and eat at the same time?" Hermione asked sounding rather annoyed. Ron just shrugged and Hermione ignored him. After eating a little more and having another cup of coffee she stood up to leave.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I have a free period, so I thought I'd go up to the library for a little while." She grabbed her things and headed out.

"Why doesn't she just move there? She spends enough time there," Ron asked and Ginny just scowled at him. Draco had watched her leave and followed her out. Hermione took her usual seat, pulled out her book and began to read. Draco peered in the library and noticed that Hermione was the only person in there. Just the he looked down the hallway and saw Professor Snape coming towards him. He muttered a spell and slipped into the library.

"Hello Professor," Draco said as Severus entered the library.

"Hello Draco, my it's crowded in here this morning." It appeared that there was not an empty table in the room. Draco tried not to smirk and looked around.

"Why yes it is," he said innocently. "There does appear to be one seat open." He pointed to a seat. "Over there by Hermione's one." Severus nodded and went over to Hermione's table.

"Care if I join you Miss Granger?" Hermione looked up at who was speaking to her. Then she looked around the room and then back to Severus.

"Oh where did they all come from? Of course I don't mind. Please have a seat." He took a seat across from her and opened his book. Then he remembered that this was the very table they sat at twenty years ago when he first kissed her. He looked up from his book and at her. Her hair had fallen into her face and she was twirling one stray strand between her fingers. She moved to cross her legs and brushed her leg against his. She moved her eyes to look at him to see if he had noticed but he hadn't moved.

He had noticed but forced himself to not move. He then tried to move his legs so that he could 'accidentally' brush her leg. He did touch her leg but it was more than a brush. His leg and pushed against hers and it was rather hard to miss.

Hermione wondered if he had done it accidentally. She decided to test her boundaries. Playing 'footsie' couldn't get him fired could it? But then there was the chance that he would be mad. She decided to risk it anyways.

She stretched out her foot and rubbed it against his leg. After he did nothing she began to slide it up his leg. The whole time she did not once look up from her book. She rested her foot on his knee to see what his reaction would be. He didn't look up. He slid his hand under the table and lightly touched her leg causing her to shiver. She hadn't expected him to do _this_, but it felt so good. She began to feel guilty about being so forward with him and pulled her leg away.

As she pulled her leg away Severus began to worry. Had he gone too far? But then she was the one who started it. _She may have started it Severus, but you should not have rubbed her leg. No matter how much you love her. She doesn't know you love her. And you especially shouldn't have done that in front of all these students. _He looked up and the only people in the room where Hermione and him. Now he was very confused. He could have sworn that the library had been full. He got up and left the room without saying good bye to Hermione.

When Hermione had seen him leave she sighed in frustration. She touched the spot on her leg where he had rubbed it. Why did she pull away? Who knows how long she could have just sat there with him rubbing her leg. She too got up and left the library. She didn't even notice that it was empty again. Unknown to her someone had seen hers and Severus' whole incident. Draco emerged from a book shelf he was hiding behind, grinning. He had only hoped something would have happened.

When he was sure he was alone he said aloud, "Phase one, complete."

A/N: Whats that smell? It's the smell of me begging you to review! Please!


	4. I'm Looking At Him

A/N: Thank you all my reviewers. Your opinions are greatly valued. Here's the next chapter but there is a small **Warning: **There is mild slash in this chapter. Don't worry it's nothing graphic at all. But if it still bothers you then you probably shouldn't read. Ok that's all, now carry on.

Chapter 4: I'm Looking At Him

With everything that had happened in the library, Severus completely forgot that Hermione would be in his next class. He was sitting at his desk when she walked in and sat down with the rest of the students. She looked up at him for some kind of facial expression but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the papers on his desk. She sighed and opened her notebook. Severus looked up from his desk and saw Hermione not paying any attention to him. There was only one way he was going to be able to talk to her alone.

"Today we will be continuing the potion you started yesterday. They have all been sitting for the correct amount of time so if you have prepared them correctly they should all be a deep purple color. The rest of the instructions are on the board. You may get to work." He walked over to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, if you would please, I would like to stay after class. I have an important matter to discuss with you." Hermione nodded and turned back to her potion. _Great now he's gonna yell at me. I really didn't mean to make him mad. I knew I shouldn't have done anything. _She sighed. _But it just felt so good. _She closed her eyes and remembered the feeling of his smooth hands rubbing her leg. Thankfully a few years ago she had found a spell that kept her legs smooth and hair free. She shuddered when she thought what might have happened if her legs had been hairy. He probably would have been disgusted.

After class Hermione took her time putting her things away. She took a seat as Severus made sure the door was shut tight. He returned to the front of the classroom and leaned against his desk. Hermione looked nervously at the floor.

"Hermione, I want to talk to you about what happened in the library." Hermione couldn't force herself to look at him.

"I'm sorry," they said simultaneously. Hermione looked up confused and Severus looked at her in confusion too.

"What?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I said I'm sorry."

"For what? I'm the one who did it."

"But _I _should have stopped it. But I didn't. I encouraged it. It shouldn't have happened no matter how good it felt." _Did he just say what I think he said, _Hermione thought as she smiled.

_Damn, I should not have said that, I should not have said that. _

"I just meant that…" He couldn't figure out what to say. She sensed his loss for words and walked closer to him.

"I understand what you're saying. It was fun but you could get in a lot of trouble. Don't worry I won't get you in any trouble." She turned and began to leave. He couldn't let her leave.

"Hermione…" She turned around.

"Yes Professor?"

"Would you maybe like to stay here? We could talk or whatever…as friends." She smiled but inside she was jumping up and down, screaming in joy.

"I would love to Professor…" He smiled. "…but I have class."

"Oh, ok I understand." Hermione hated disappointing people. Wait Professor Snape was sad that she couldn't hang out with him? This was getting strange.

"But I could come by later, if that's ok with you."

"That would be fine. See you then." She walked out of the room and grinned. She couldn't focus in any of her classes that day. She kept thinking about later that night. Snape had asked her to hang out with him.

_What do you do when you're 'hanging out' with a teacher? Especially a teacher that you're in love with, and that you played footsie with. _Every time she thought about him she got all giddy inside. She didn't know what to do. At dinner she tried to act normal and talk to her friends but Ginny sensed something was up.

"Hermione what's up with you tonight?"

"Nothing, I'm just in a good mood is all."

"Oh, ok," Ginny said not very convinced. "Hey guess what, I have a boyfriend." Hermione temporarily forgot about Severus and focused on Ginny.

"What? Who? Is it Harry? I bet its Harry."

"No, that didn't really work out. I guess I don't like him like I used to. And besides he's been acting very…_strange _lately."

"So who is it then if it's not Harry?" Ginny looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"It's Seamus. He kinda asked me out a couple days ago. I haven't told Ron yet so please don't say anything."

"Aww that's so cute. At least he's a Gryffindor."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing just that I'm glad he's a Gryffindor."

"Ok, so any thing new in your love life?"

"What love life? I don't have a love life."

"You could if you wanted to. I bet any guy here would be happy to go out with you."

_Yeah just not the one I want, _Hermione thought as she looked up at Snape. Ginny noticed Hermione glance at the head table.

"_Oh _I get it. So why don't you do something about it?" Ginny said.

"About what?" Ginny gave her a look that said 'you know exactly what I'm talking about'.

"What am I supposed to do Ginny? He's a teacher."

"I don't know but anything's better than just sitting there."

"I _am _going to his room later."

"See, there's your chance."

"Hey where's Harry?" Hermione said trying to change the subject. Ginny looked around the table.

"I have no idea. He has been disappearing a lot lately." Hermione shrugged her shoulders and turned to her meal. After dinner Hermione went up to her room to drop her things off before heading to Severus' class room. She decided to tell Draco about what had happened between her and Severus. She knocked on his door but no one answered. She opened the door slowly and peeked her head in. Draco was there, but so was…Harry? Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing. Harry and Draco…were making out.

"Harry?" Hermione said loudly. Both Draco and Harry turned to Hermione and were at a loss for words.

"Draco, I would have expected this from you, but Harry?" Hermione was very confused.

"Hermione, I can explain," Harry said.

"I think…this," she motioned to the two boys. "…explains itself." She tuned and went to the common room. Harry followed her and sat on the couch next to her.

"Hermione please don't be mad." Hermione looked at Harry and then at Draco who was standing next to Harry.

"I'm not mad Harry. I would never get mad at you for something like this. I'm just confused as to why you didn't tell me."

"I guess I thought you wouldn't understand." Harry looked at the floor. Hermione grabbed his chin and raised his head so that he looked at her.

"Harry, I'm not going to judge you for who you choose to be in a relationship with."

"Thanks Hermione."

"I just hope that one day you can be the same way for me." Draco squinted his eyes but then he smiled. Hermione tried to ignore him.

"Hey Harry, how about you go wait for me in my room. I have to talk to Hermione for a minute," Draco said. Harry nodded and went into Draco's room. Once he was gone Draco turned to Hermione grinning.

"So Hermione, did you enjoy your free period this morning?" Hermione could sense that Draco was up to something.

"Yeah, why?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh nothing. I just happened to stroll by the library and saw a rather interesting event." Hermione began to blush profoundly.

"And what might that be?" she said trying to play dumb.

"Well it _looked _like Snape was feeling up a certain Head Girl."

"He was _not _'feeling me up'."

"So you admit it!"

"So, what's it to you?"

"I just thought maybe you might want to thank me."

"Thank you, for what?"

"Well did you happen to notice how immensely crowded the library was? And how there was only _one _empty seat? Or who showed Professor Snape where to sit? And then when you left did you even notice how the library was empty again?"

"No, what are you getting at?"

"_I _did all those things Hermione. I did a spell that made the library _appear _full. And then before you left I undid it." Hermione just sat there with her mouth open. She was too embarrassed to speak.

"You're welcome, gorgeous." He got up and walked back to his room, leaving her sitting on the couch confused. After sitting there for about five minutes she got up and headed to go see Severus. As she made her way down the cold dungeons she thought about what Ginny had said. She didn't want to attempt something that would ruin her relationship with him forever. She decided that if it was meant to be, it would happen on its own. She knocked on his door and went in.

"Hermione good to see you," Severus said standing up from his desk.

"Hello Professor." Severus had an idea which he only hoped would work.

"Would you care to accompany me to my quarters? I have a very impressive book collection which I thought you might want to see." Hermione smiled.

"I would be delighted Professor." Hermione followed him through a hidden door in the back of his class room. She was astounded at the size of his living room. It was as big as her whole room. She then noticed his book shelf or shelves as he had more than one. Three out of the four walls were covered in an oak book shelf. He smiled as she eyed all of his books.

"Professor, this is amazing. This has to be the best private collection I've ever seen."

"Thank you Hermione." He moved right behind her as she looked over his shelf. He was so close he could smell her hair. It smelled like French Vanilla. She turned around suddenly and collided her forehead with his nose.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," she said panicking. He was holding his nose.

"Here, come sit down," she said while pulling him over to the couch. She helped him sit down while he was still holding his nose.

"Let me see." She took his hand and lowered it away from his face. She put her hands on his cheeks and raised his head. She leaned over and examined his nose.

"I think you're going to be ok. I'm really sorry. I didn't realize you were behind me." She realized she was still holding his face and pulled her hands away.

"It's ok Hermione. It was an accident." He noticed she was blushing and tried to hide his smile. She turned back to his book shelf and pulled out a book. It appeared to be an old copy Advanced Potion Making. Severus noticed she looked very confused.

"Something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong. It's just, I feel like I've seen this book before." Severus looked at it and realized it was the book he'd had since he was in school. _She remembers, _he thought.

"Maybe you've seen it in the library or a book store."

"No, I don't think so. I mean it feels like I've seen _this same one_ somewhere. Sorry you must think I'm crazy." She put the book back.

"I don't think you're crazy Hermione." Should he tell her?

Hermione turned to examine the rest of the room. She was unaware that he was watching her. She was too busy thinking about when she had been holding his face. She had wanted to reach out and kiss him but she knew she couldn't. She didn't know how much longer she could be alone with him without exploding. _Where's that courage that got you put in Gryffindor, _asked a small voice in the back of her head.

_Just tell him how you feel and if he rejects you, well then at least you tried,_ said the little voice.

_You're right,_ she told herself. She took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"Professor, I have something I need to tell you. I have a sort of dilemma I'm going through. You see I have developed a crush, well it's more than a crush, on one of my professors. And if I don't tell him how I feel, I'll always wonder, 'what if I had told him?' Now I completely understand that student-teacher relationships are forbidden. I just need to know if my feelings are unwanted or not." Severus was silent.

"So you're probably wondering which professor I'm talking about. Well…" She took a deep breath. "…I'm looking at him."

A/N: Ooooooh evil cliffie! I love being evil. Muah ha ha. Well want to know what he's gonna say? I guess you better review so that I can update soon.


	5. Finally

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I loved them very much. Sorry to have kept you waiting but I assure you it was all worth it ;) if you catch my drift. I chose the title because I'm guessing that's what many of you will be saying to yourselves very soon ;) Ok carry on.

Chapter 5: Finally

"I don't really know what to say Hermione," Severus said. Hermione nodded and looked as though she might cry. She turned to leave but Severus grabbed her arm. When she turned around he was only inches away from her. She looked up into his eyes confused.

"Yes I do. But how do I tell you?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione was very confused.

_I'll tell her later. Whether she'll believe me or not is a different story, _he thought.

"I love you Hermione," he said as he lowered his lips onto hers. Hermione felt like her legs might give out but Severus pulled her close to him. She leaned up into the kiss and allowed him access to her mouth. Their tongues massaged each other and Hermione had to hold onto his shoulders for support. He ran one of his hands through her hair and pulled her head closer to his. Finally he pulled away leaving Hermione out of breath. She opened her eyes after a few seconds. Severus smiled at what she looked like. Her hair was disheveled and her lips were semi swollen. Finally he spoke as she seemed unable to form words.

"You should probably get back to your room." She nodded, her mouth still open from the kiss.

"Would you like me to walk you there?" Finally she said something.

"Sure." He led her back through the dark corridors of the castle. When they reached her room she stated her password and walked into her room. She turned and held the door open.

"Would you…like a drink or something before you go?" She was still a little 'out of it'.

"No, but thank you." He smiled. She moved closer and kissed him lightly on the lips. After he left she shut the door and went and sat on the couch. All of a sudden Draco came and sat next to her.

"So did I just see what I thought I saw?" Hermione started blushing but smiled.

"Maybe."

"I think that was more than a maybe. And judging by how your lips are swollen and your hair is a mess, I'd say you've been snogging my god father." Draco smirked. Hermione looked around searching for something to say but came up short. Draco took advantage of her silence.

"That's what I thought. Good night gorgeous." She went to her room and layed down on her bed. She sighed and smiled. Everything seemed too good to be true. But then she realized the possible consequences of the night's events.

"What if someone finds out? He could get fired and I could get expelled. Damn it why didn't I think about that before confessing my love to him? Love? Do I love him?" She fell asleep thinking about what had happened and what could happen.

The next morning she woke up and smiled as she remembered what had happened the night before. She got up and got dressed. She went out to the mini kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. She grabbed a book and sat on the couch to read. After she had read about ten pages she heard Draco's door open but she didn't look up. She heard him go over to the kitchen and pour a cup of coffee. He came and sat on the couch.

"Good morning Dra… Harry?" She said as she looked up.

"Morning Hermione."

"So I guess you stayed the night then?"

"What? Oh yeah." He took a sip of his coffee and noticed Hermione was looking suspicious. "But nothing happened," he added quickly.

"Ok."

"Hey where were you last night anyways?"

"I was…um…"

"She was assisting Professor Snape with one of his potions," Draco said as he emerged from his room.

"Oh ok," Harry said.

"Well boys I'll leave you two to…I'll just be going." She set down her book and left the room. Draco followed her out of the room.

"So Hermione, feel like telling me what happened last night?" She sighed.

"Well I suppose I do owe you for what you did in the library even though he did _not _feel me up! I went to his class and he invited me to his room so he could show me his book shelf."

"Book shelf? Is that what he calls it?"

"Draco! It wasn't like that. I got there and it was amazing."

"What was amazing?"

"His book shelf."

"_Oh,_ gotcha." He winked.

"Draco! Do you want me to tell you or not?"

"Ok I'm sorry. I won't mention his 'book shelf' any more."

"Well I was looking at his books and when I turned around I accidentally hit him in the nose. I felt so bad. I made sure it was ok but we were _really _close. Like I was holding on to his face and everything. Then I decided to tell him how I felt."

"And…."

"And I told him. And he said he loved me and he….kissed me."

"What did I tell you? I knew he liked you."

"You were right. But I was thinking last night and what if someone finds out and gets us in trouble?"

"Hermione relax. Just follow your heart. Don't think about the consequences because honestly who's gonna find out?"

"Ron, McGonagall, _Dumbledore_!"

"Hermione breathe! Just don't think about that. Just be careful when you're with him and nothing will happen." She took a deep breath.

"Thanks. Harry's probably wondering what I did to you so you should get back in there."

"Ok. I'll see you later gorgeous." He went back into the room and Hermione turned around to find Severus coming down the hallway.

"Professor!" _Wow it feels weird calling him professor after making out with him._

"Good morning Hermione." _Did Draco just call her 'gorgeous'? Why is he calling my Hermione gorgeous? Well she is gorgeous but only I should be calling her that._

"What brings you up here?"

"Oh I just went for a walk and found myself up here. Would you care to join me?"

"Sure." She walked along side of him as they headed outside.

"So what are your plans for today?" he asked as they walked around the lake. _Well I thought I'd spend it with you, _she thought. _God I wish he would kiss me again._

"I'm not sure. I just thought I'd enjoy the weekend. This week has been very long."

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah, so what about you?"

"I'll probably end up grading papers."

"That doesn't sound like much fun. But maybe the way things are going, you'll have something else to do." She smirked. He had stopped after he heard what she said. She couldn't have been hinting anything, could she? She kept walking like she didn't even notice he had stopped.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he called after her. She turned around and smiled.

"What do you want it to mean?" He didn't say anything about this and became very serious.

"Are you getting cold? Let's go back inside." Hermione was confused. Had she done something wrong? Maybe he wanted to forget about the kiss.

"Ok." They walked back inside and he took her to his rooms.

"Hermione maybe you should have a seat. I have something I need to tell you." _Oh no, he regrets it. Ok don't cry Hermione, just be calm. _She sat down on the couch and looked up at him as he was standing over her.

"What's wrong?"

"Well you know how I said I love you?"

_Don't cry, don't cry, _she thought. "Yeah," she said quietly.

"Well I thought you should know how I started loving you. This is really hard to say. Ok, twenty years ago, when I was seventeen, I met a girl. I fell in love with her but she had to leave me, so I gave her a promise ring."

"What does this have to do with me?" She wasn't trying to sound rude; it just came out that way.

"Well that girl was you." Hermione was confused.

"How is that possible?"

"Well you accidentally fell back in time twenty years. Dumbledore didn't know how to send you back so you just went to school with us. We dated but then Dumbledore had to send you back here."

"Oh my god. That's what happened in the dreams I've been having. You're the boy in my dreams." Hermione blushed remembering some of her more graphic dreams.

"So all that was _real_?" He nodded. She looked down at the ring on her right hand.

"Then this is the ring?" He nodded again.

"I can't believe I spent my whole life not knowing about any of it." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"And you waited twenty years for me?" He nodded yet again. She stood up and stepped closer to him. She cupped his face and pressed her lips against his. He pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. She pushed him on the couch and sat on top of him with one leg on each side. She pushed her body against him and kissed him again. He slid his hands down her waist and scooted her closer. She could feel his hardness growing in his pants against her leg.

_Am I going to fast? Am I ready for this? Well from my dreams, it seems we've already done it. Still, I don't know if I can do this yet. I hope he doesn't get mad at me. _She pulled away with her arms still around his neck.

"I'm sorry. I'm not ready for…"

"Sex?" he cut her off. She nodded. It sounded so weird having her professor talk about sex.

"Don't worry Hermione. I won't pressure you into anything you're not ready for." She smiled but was silent. He could sense the awkwardness.

"It's weird for you isn't it?"

"What?"

"This. You and me." She brought her arms down and shrugged.

"Kind of. But don't worry, I'm not reconsidering anything. It's just all happening so soon. I mean you're my professor. Not that it's a bad thing though," she added quickly.

"I completely understand. We can take things slow so you can get used to it." He started to lift her off of him.

"We don't need to go _that _slow," she said grinning. She leaned down and kissed him again. After a few seconds he stopped.

"Ok I know I said we wouldn't do anything you're not ready for, and I haven't changed my mind; it's just that my body disagrees with me." She got the hint and got off of him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Its ok, I just need a quick shower. I won't be long. Make yourself at home." He stood up and walked to the bathroom. Hermione tried not to laugh at how uncomfortable he looked when he walked.

After sitting by herself for a moment she decided she would go back to her room for a minute. She didn't want to leave without telling him so she walked over to the bathroom. She knocked but there was no answer. She opened the door slightly and peeked her head in. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped as she saw him standing in the shower. His shower door was completely see-through. Luckily he wasn't facing her. She just stood there staring at him.

"Umm I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be in my room. I want to go get something." He turned around and stuck his head out of the door. Her eyes weren't on his face though. He was standing facing her now and it appeared that he was unaware of just _how _see-through the door was because he just stood there. She covered her eyes and turned around.

"Ok," he said.

"So if I'm not back when you get out, that's where I am. Sorry for interrupting your shower."

"It's ok." She left the room with her eyes still covered. When she was in the hallway she smiled.

_Well that was interesting, _she thought. She walked back to her room thinking about what had happened that morning. When she got back to her room Draco wasn't in the common room. She figured he was somewhere with Harry doing God knows what. She went into her room and sat on the bed. She was thinking about what she had seen in the bathroom. Part of her had wanted to be in that shower with him. _That time will come soon, Hermione. When you're ready_, she thought.


	6. The Whole Story

A/N: Thank you so much to all my reviewers. I'm sorry I kept you all waiting but I've been very busy with school lately. So here's the next chapter, hope you all like.

Chapter 6: The _Whole _Story

When Severus got out of the shower, he noticed that Hermione still wasn't back. He got dressed and left his room. He decided he would go see her. He knocked on the door and heard Draco's voice.

"Come in," Draco said without getting up off the couch. Severus walked in the door and said hello. Draco said hello back and then with out Severus having to ask, he called for Hermione.

"Hermione! Get your cute butt out here!" Draco yelled, making Severus scowl at him. Hermione emerged from her room but didn't see Severus.

"Yes Draco?"

"Your boyfriend's here," Draco said, making Hermione blush. She turned to Severus.

"Thank you Draco," Hermione said in a sarcastic tone. She went over to Severus, took his hand and led him into her room. Draco smirked and watched her. Once they were alone Hermione turned to Severus.

"I thought it would be better if we had some privacy."

"So he knows?"

"Draco?" Severus nodded. "Yes he knows. I didn't tell him, he figured it out on his own. But we don't have to worry; he's not going to tell anyone. And speaking of people finding out, I told you that I wouldn't get you in trouble. Well this, what we're doing, could get you, and me, in trouble. But mostly you."

"I know, but I am willing to risk it." Hermione smiled. He took her hand and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and felt a sudden moment of déjà vu.

This was all so new yet it seemed so familiar. She still couldn't get over the fact that she had gone back in time and fell in love with a seventeen year old Severus without even knowing it. She smiled thinking about the dreams she had had about him and her. She particularly enjoyed some of the more detailed ones. The ones that she wished she could be doing right now. _You could if you wanted to, _said a little voice in her head.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled. She leaned up and gave him several small kisses. After each one she pulled away as if trying to tease him but would then lean against him again. Finally he was getting frustrated and pulled her into a deeper kiss. She smiled but allowed him access to her mouth. She pressed up against him and heard him moan. Without breaking the kiss she took his hands and placed them on her back. Her shirt "accidentally" slid up a few inches show that he was touching her skin. He slid his hands up slowly and rested on her ribs. This had caused her to shiver. She slipped her hands beneath his enormous teaching robe and slid it off.

"That's much better," she said as her hands roamed his upper body. She could feel his lean muscles through his shirt. She gasped as his hands made their way up her back and then back around to her stomach. All of a sudden Draco came bursting through the door.

"Hermione…whoa!" He stopped as soon as he saw Hermione and Severus. Severus quickly removed his hands from under her shirt and stepped away from her. Hermione's face was red from embarrassment. "Sorry to interrupt but Ginny's here to see you Hermione. I just wanted to make sure she didn't walk in on…well _this _actually."

"Thank you Draco. Tell her I'll be out in a moment." Draco smirked and left. Hermione sighed.

"Sorry. I can't just send her away. So I guess you have to go."

"All right." He kissed her good bye, grabbed his coat off the floor, and left. Hermione followed a few seconds after him and found Ginny sitting on the couch. She was looking from the door, where Severus had just left, to Hermione, with a very suspicious look on her face. Finally she had a realization and grinned. Hermione tried not to smile and looked around the room, anywhere but at Ginny. Ginny stood up, grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her into her room.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Quidditch?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Don't try to change the subject, Hermione. Why was Snape in your room? And why, when I told Draco to get you, did he come back and say that you were 'preoccupied' with something?"

"I don't know."

"If you're going to lie to me Hermione, at least make sure that your clothes are on straight." Hermione looked down and saw that her shirt was twisted. She straightened it and took a deep breath.

"Would you like the _whole_ story?" Ginny nodded grinning.

"Ok…" Hermione told Ginny all about how she had gone to Severus' rooms and he had kissed her. She told Ginny about how he was the one in her dreams and that it had all been real.

"And you can't tell anyone. Promise?" Hermione said when she had finished her story.

"I promise. So does anyone else know?"

"Draco does. But just you and him."

"You told _Draco _before you told _me_?"

"Well Draco sort of guessed. And he also sort of helped."

"Ok well at least I'm not the last to know. So have you two had sex yet?"

"Me and Draco!" Hermione almost choked.

"No! You and Snape."

"No. I just don't think I'm ready. I want it to be perfect."

"How much more perfect could it get? You have been in love with him for ages and now you find out he's been in love with you for twenty years."

"I don't know Gin. I don't want to get him in trouble."

"I think if he cared more about his job than you, you wouldn't be in this position in the first place." Damn Ginny was right. She wanted to sleep with him yet she didn't want to. Maybe she was just scared.

"I guess. This is just all so overwhelming. I don't want to rush into anything."

"That makes sense. Especially since he's a teacher. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks Gin," Hermione said smiling.

"And when it _does _happen, I want to be the first to know," Ginny added. Hermione laughed.

"Ok Ginny, you'll be the first to know."

"Good." Hermione got up and walked Ginny out of the room. As Hermione was about to shut the door, Dumbledore appeared.

"Professor! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"That's perfectly fine Miss Granger, may I come in?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione noticed he was smiling and his eyes were twinkling more than usual.

"Yes of course. Come in." Dumbledore looked around the common room.

"This is a very nice room. I haven't been up here in ages. Do you mind if we go some place more private? I have something I wish to discuss with you."

"Sure, we can go in my room." Hermione was very suspicious but led him into her room anyways.

"Miss Granger I would like to talk to you about your relationship with Severus." Hermione's heart stopped. _Oh God, he knows. Kiss you future good bye Hermione, _she thought.

"My relationship with Professor Snape?"

"Yes. I am certain that by know he has told you about his past."

"Yes he has."

"And I am aware of the events of last night and this morning." _Here it comes._

"You are?" He nodded.

"Look Headmaster, before you fire him and expel me, please let me explain." She paused half expecting him to expel her on the spot. When he said nothing, she continued. "It's all my fault. I was the one who went to him. You see I liked him and I just wanted to tell him. Please if anyone deserves to be punished, it's me, not him."

"Who said anything about punishment Miss Granger?" Hermione was confused.

"What do you mean? I thought you came here to expel me for have a relationship with a teacher."

"No, no, Hermione. I think that what you and Severus have is real. I'm not one to deny true love, even if others forbid it. I also think that you will be good for him. Especially after what you two have been through. Even if you don't remember it. That was one of my worst mistakes. I should not have done that to either of you."

"Sorry but what does my not remembering, have to do with you?"

"Well I'm the one who made it so you wouldn't remember. I didn't want to alter the future. But then I found out about the relationship you and Severus had and I realized my mistake. So I found a way to get that ring, which he had given you, and I made sure that you would somehow get it as a child. I also charmed it so that you would have dreams of what had happened between you and Severus. I had hoped that this would make you remember. Severus was miserable without you Hermione. I'll never forget the first time he saw you, when you arrived here at Hogwarts. He smiled like neither I nor anyone else had seen him smile before." Hermione was smiling.

"I just wanted to let you know that I approve. I would just like you to be careful around other students and teachers, because unlike me, they might not be as understanding."

"Thank you so much Professor. You don't know how much this means to me…to _us_."

A/N: So was it worth the wait?


End file.
